Why?
by Kari Bcup
Summary: Chapter 10 and 11 have arrived! Finally finished! And a happy ending too! Please Review!
1. The Poem

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, just a typical fan.  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place when the girls are THIRTEEN  
  
  
Chapter 1  
The Poem  
  
Buttercup was always messy, and Bubbles would clean her sister's room, because she couldn't stand it looking like a pig's pen. One day while cleaning Bubbles found a small piece of paper and was very curious so she read it:  
  
'Why?  
Why does everyone hate me so?  
Blossom's smart; Bubbles sweet  
And lately I've felt like it's my time to go  
Should I just allow defeat  
Hurl myself into death's way?  
End my life forever  
Why not, I have the chance every day  
My death would not have to be clever  
I'll just let a monster swallow me  
No, it would never work  
My sisters would fly after me; why can't they leave me be?'  
  
  
Bubbles gasped, her sister had these thoughts? Should she tell? Buttercup..... suicidal? She had to tell. " BLOSSOM!!!" she screamed so loud the whole neighborhood could hear. Blossom flew in to find a shaking Bubbles clutching the small paper.  
  
" Bubbles what is it? " Blossom said worried.  
  
" Read this," she managed to sqeak, handing Blossom the poem. Blossom read the poem quickly. " Buttercup wrote it, " explained Bubbles.  
  
" Yes I know, but-- " she trailed off, " We have to tell the professor."  
  
" He'll be mad."  
  
" Maybe so, but he needs to know," Blossom  
  
The girls flew downstairs to find the Professor reading the newspaper, he looks up and notices the girls' sad faces. " Girls, what's wrong?"  
  
" Well, Professor we found this--" Blossom is interrupted by the telephone.   
  
" Hello...... Oh no..... Yes, yes of course........ right away...... good-bye and thank you," said the Professor into the phone.  
  
" What is it Professor?" asked Bubbles.  
  
" There was a monster attack in Townsville, but Buttercup has taken care of it, but was badly hurt; she's in the hospital now."  
  
" I- Is it critical?" said Blossom in a hushed voice.  
  
" I'm afraid so, she's in a comma."  
  
  
To Be Continued...... 


	2. Awake

Chapter 2  
Awake  
  
The Utonium family rushed to the hospital. Buttercup layed there unmoving she was bruised badly. Bubbles wept quitely and Blossom just stood horrorfied.  
  
" Can she hear us?" asked Blossom  
  
" I'm not sure," replied the nurse, " There's no way of telling."  
  
" I'll leave you girls alone, I'm going to go speak with the doctor," the Professor said leaving the room.  
  
" Buttercup?" Bubbles squeaked.  
  
No Reply.  
  
" Why? Did you....." Blossom trailed off.  
  
Silence.  
  
" Girls?" came Professor's voice, " The doctors said that it's most likely Buttercup will not wake tonight, I think it's best we go home and get some rest."  
  
  
*****  
  
" Blossom?" came Bubbles' voice from the dark, it was already 3am and Blossom hadn't got a wink of sleep.  
  
" Bubbles? Aren't you asleep?" Blossom said tired.  
  
" No, I was wondering..... can I sleep in your room?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
Bubbles squeezed into the pink bed, " Do you think Buttercup did it on purpose?" asked Bubbles.  
  
" I don't know, I hope not."  
  
*****  
  
There was silence at the dinner table during breakfast. " Girls, I have to ask you a very important question." The Professor suddenly said.  
  
" What?" asked Blossom and Bubbbles.  
  
" Well, I spoke to the doctors and they said that witnesses saw Buttercup fly to where the monster collapsed."  
  
" You mean, the monster fell on her?" asked Bubbles  
  
" Yes. Now, do you think it was an act of suicide?"   
  
" Well Professor, me and Bubbles found this poem that we think was written by Buttercup...." Blossom explained.  
  
" Can I see it?" asked the Professor. Bubbles handed him the small piece of paper. Professor read it and sighed, " Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
" We were, but the phone rang." Said Blossom.  
  
" Then...... I guess we were too scared to say something." explained Bubbles.  
  
" Can we go visit Buttercup?" asked Blossom.  
  
" Yes, but there's one more thing. The good news is last night Buttercup woke up," said the Professor.  
  
" That's great! " exclaimed Blossom and Bubbles in perfect unison.  
  
" The bad news however is that she will not communicate. "  
  
" She'll have to talk to us! We're her sisters! " Bubbles said her eyes full of tears.  
  



	3. Silence

Chapter 3  
Silence  
  
When Blossom and Bubbles reached the hospital they found Buttercup laying in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She never looked at them, in fact about the only movement she made with her eyes was blinking.  
  
" Buttercup?"   
  
Silence.  
  
" Buttercup?"  
  
Silence.  
  
" Why won't you speak to us, we're your sisters, remember?" Bubbles said tearfully. SILENCE. " We love you and we wanna know...." She couldn't finish and burst into tears.  
  
" What she's trying to say is...... Do.... Are you..... Was it an act of suicide?" Blossom said barley getting the words out. Nothing. The nurse soon walked in with a tray of food. " Please try to get her to eat something," said the nurse handing Blossom the tray, " We've already tried three times this morning."  
  
" We'll do what we can," Blossom said simply. The nurse left and Blossom turned to Buttercup. " Mmm, look your favorite corndogs," Blossom said trying to get Buttercup to talk, " Sure looks good huh?" Again, Silence.  
  
" Please eat Buttercup....... For me? " Bubbles pleaded. Silence. " Do you hate us?" Buttercup didn't answer, but Bubbles could have sworn she shifted her eyes slightly.   
  
For hours the girls sat there and Buttercup never spoke. " I wanna leave, I c..can't stay here any longer! " Bubbles said bursting into tears again.   
  
" Okay, " she turned to Buttercup, " We'll be back tomorrow, 'kay? "   
  
Silence.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
" Hello girls, how's Buttercup doing? " asked the Professor looking up from his lab work.  
  
" We don't know. She didn't speak, or eat, or anything! " Bubbles wailed.  
  
" Well, I'm sure she'll come around eventually. The hospital said she will be able to come home tomorrow."  
  
" That's good, maybe once she get's in her room she'll at least make eye contact. " Blossom said with a weak smile.  
  



	4. Home Healing

Chapter 4  
Home Healing  
  
  
Buttercup came home the next day around noon. Blossom and Bubbles helped her up to her room. " See Buttercup, your room! Sure is a lot better than the hospital, huh?" Bubbles said sitting Buttercup down. Buttercup still didn't make eye contact, but she shifted her eyes about looking around the room, but never laid eyes on the Professor, nor her sisters.  
  
" I'm going downstairs to make B-cup a sandwich," Bubbles said turning to leave the room. She couldn't stand watching her sister, whom she use to know as the energetic girl who could almost never sit still. Blossom got up from the bean bag chair she was sitting on and stood directly in front of her face so she was forced to look at her.  
  
" I know you can talk, so just say something." No reaction. " Promise me you'll look at me an' Bubbles, an' the Professor when ever you can, okay?" Nothing. " Please, you'll make Bubbles cry again, and I know you don't want that......So I'm gonna walk away and your gonna keep your eyes on me, and when Bubbles get's here, you'll look at her. " Blossom walked away from Buttercup and as she was told she never took her eyes off Blossom.  
  
" I'm back! " said Bubbles, she flew in with a PB&J sandwich and handed it to Buttercup, who took it and put it aside. " Hey she's looking at me! " Bubbles said cheerfully. " I wonder if she'll talk? Hi.... Butt...er....cup, How..... are .....you?" she spoke as if Buttercup was an alien from outer space. Buttercup didn't answer, she didn't even change expression.  
  
" Hello girls, how's everything going?" asked Professer. He turned to Buttercup and patted her on the head, " Hi sweetie, everything alright?" again Buttercup didn't speak, just stared. " Well, I'm glad you're home. " but still Buttercup only stared.  
" Blossom, Bubbles, let's leave Buttercup alone for a while."  
  
" But...." Blossom and Bubbles objected.  
  
" Downstairs," the Professor commanded. Blossom, Bubbles, and the Professor left the room. Buttercup looked at the PB&J sandwich. She would eat it, but she wasn't hungry, she didn't feel like talking, and her muscles didn't feel like forming a smile. What was there to smile about? What was there to do? Normally she would listen to music or talk to her sisters, but she didn't feel like either. She decided to go to bed, what else was there to do?  
  



	5. Now Is The Time

Author's Note: This chapter is in Buttercup's point of view.  
  
Chapter 5  
Now Is The Time  
  
  
Nothing. That's what I've felt lately, so if I feel nothing, then why should I show expression? Why? Why should I smile? Why should I frown? There is no answer to those questions, that is why I show no expression. That is why I don't smile. That is why I don't frown. Communication. Why speak? Why? To inform my sisters and the Professor, that I am okay? I know already that Blossom knows I'm okay, she knows for a fact that I am stubborn. I've always envied my sister's intellectual power. Untill now I've noticed that all my life I've used this as an excuse. And lately an excuse to die. Bubbles - oh! Is she a character! - always happy, always outgoing! I envy that. I envy a lot of things I do not possess. Why do I just lay here? Why? Why don't I get out of bed and forget all that has happened? The answer to this? I cannot forget what has happened. How can one forget how one nearly died? I made a foolish mistake, a mistake I will never make again. Just listen to myself! Laying here thinking, thinking, thinking, and nothing more! Disgusting! Just sickening! Laying here rottening, as I said before I'm stubborn. Am I mad? Am I insane? I was suicidal at one point, why not go for the record and become a lunatic! No. I will not allow it! This is it! Now, now is the time to speak! I will tell my family how sorry I am, how I was wrong. Now!   
  
  
  
  



	6. Dear...

Chapter 6  
Dear...  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is written in a series of letters.  
  
  
Monday  
  
Dear Blossom, Bubbles, and Professor,  
  
I really want to talk, I really do. I can't bring myself to do it. I don't know why, I just can't. It's not your fault, it's mine. It's almost if I can't talk, like someone plugged my voicebox, but that's silly, or is it? I don't even talk to myself anymore. I was thinking... is it possible that I CAN'T talk anymore? Like... when you believe that your sick, but your not, but you believe so much that it comes true? Do I believe I can't talk SO MUCH, that I can't? This is crazy.  
  
Tons of love,  
Buttercup  
  
  
Wednesday  
  
Dear Blossom,  
Hi. I just wanted to say thanks. I'm really grateful for all the time you spent with me trying to get me to talk. I'm sorry for fighting with you so many times. You're a great leader.  
  
Thanks,  
Buttercup  
  
  
Wednesday LATER  
  
Dear Buttercup,  
I'm so sick of the way you've been acting. Get it together already, JEEZ! You make me sick! You are crazy, believing that you CAN'T talk. Did I mention you make me sick? I did? Good, maybe saying it two times you'll actually get it to your big head!  
  
  
From your disgusted self,  
Buttercup  
  
  
Thursday  
  
Dear Buttercup,  
Why do I make you sick? I'm trying my best, I really am! You should know, you are me, aren't you? This is crazy! This letter is over! Good Bye! 


	7. Deep Thoughts

Chapter 7  
Deep Thoughts  
  
  
Author's Note: Once again, this is in Buttercup's view.  
  
  
I've been trying so hard to talk. I open my mouth and nothing comes out. During a conversation all I do is smile and nodd; I can't even laugh. " Don't worry just keep trying." Blossom tells me. All morning and all night she talks to me, hoping I'll respond. She's so caring and so nice. One day she'll be married and have kids and win mother of the year. " Super Mom" , they'll call her. Here I go again; I get too jealous. I got to stop this; this is what got me in this mess.  
  
I think about the future and see Blossom as a doctor, or teacher, or-- well, just about anything. Bubbles... a painter, or maybe an owner of a pet shop, something like that. Me... I don't know. I think of myself as a crazy writer lately; even though I'm just thinking all this and not writing anything down. A young Edgar Allan Poe perhaps? What am I saying? But a writer I have to be if I can never talk again. No way, I'll be able to talk sooner or later, right? But if not I'd have to communicate with letters. After all I can't learn sign language; no fingers.  
  
My head hurts, I think I'll take a nap. 


	8. One Small Step

Chapter 8  
One Small Step  
  
  
Author's Note: Buttercup's Point of view again.  
  
  
I did it! Okay, I didn't talk, but I did laugh. And that's something, right? I'm so happy! Blossom and me were talking and it just poped out. I don't even remember what Blossom said, but what ever it was, it helped. Bubbles must have heard with her super hearing, because she came rushing into my room a second later. I'm too excited to think anymore.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, okay, I know this chapter's short, but at least it's a happy chapter! More coming soon. 


	9. What Blossom Thinks...

Chapter 9  
What Blossom Thinks...  
  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is writen in Blossom's point of view.  
  
  
I've been trying my best to get Buttercup to talk. I talk to her, but there's no response, that is until yesterday when she laughed. That was a BIG breakthrough! I'm getting so frustrated with Buttercup I've even threatened her once or twice. Why am I even doing all this?! The main reason why, I guess, is because I think it's my fault. I've always been harsh on her, and I just realized that I've treated Bubbles better than her. I always took Bubbles' side, bought Bubbles more expensive gifts, and even when it was Bubbles' fault I still blammed it all on Buttercup. I wish I could take it ALL back; all the mean, nasty, and just plain rude things I've ever said to Buttercup.  
  
A couple days ago, Buttercup wrote me a letter. And frankly it brought me tears of joy. Joy that she doesn't hate me, and she loves and appreciates me. It made my day.  
  
  
---  
  
I know, another short chapter, but I've been struggling on how to have a happy ending! I think I've got it mostly figured out. 


	10. What Bubbles Thinks...

Chapter 10  
What Bubbles Thinks...  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is written in Bubbles' thoughts.  
  
  
I've been trying to help with Buttercup, but it's too hard. It's too freaky seeing her all silent, I can't bear to be alone with her for more than a couple seconds. I've always known Buttercup as the loud mouth annoying sister of mine, but lately...  
  
Blossom's doing okay by herself right? I mean, she did laugh the other day, and that was great. Maybe I should try to help more, but I'm not sure how. Do I talk to her like Blossom does? OoooOoo! Maybe, I'll take her shopping!!! Nah, she doesn't like that stuff very much. Ha, I remember when she used to make jokes about the mall:  
  
" Finding the store you want is like finding a straw of hay in a needle stack!"  
  
" Don't you mean a needle in a hay stack?"  
  
" No it's more painful then that!!! You have to go over the whole dang mall to find that stupid store you want!!!"  
  
Boy, I remember thoses days, and they weren't too far away either, maybe about a month ago. Who would've known it lead to this. 


	11. Shout

Chapter 11  
Shout  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The hotline rang about 5 o' clock in the morning.  
  
" Hello, " Blossom murmurred softly into the phone, " Okay, be right there. "  
  
She flew up to Bubbles' room, " Bubbles, we've got--"  
  
" Yeah, yeah, I heard it." came a tired squeeky voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Blossom entered Buttercup's room, " Buttercup, you feel like coming?"  
  
Buttercup sat up her hair all a mess, she turned nodded her head sleeply, and dragged herself out of bed.  
  
*******  
  
" What's the problem anyhow?" Bubbles asked as they approached Townsville.  
  
" There's some rumor, that Mojo's going to break into the bank; We gotta make sure that's not true." Blossom answered. They landed in front of the bank, " Bubbles you check the left side, Buttercup you take the right, and I'll stay here," Blossom commanded.  
  
*******  
  
Buttercup looked around the dark area. She didn't see anything... wait! What's that, heading twards the front of the bank? Mojo, with some type of laser, and he's pointing it at Blossom... " BLOSSOM, WATCH OUT!!!" Buttercup screamed.  
  
*******  
  
Blossom looked up, " Buttercup?! " she glanced to her side and saw Mojo, she dodged the laser, then tackled him. Bubbles and Buttercup, soon came to help.  
  
" Buttercup, you spoke!!! " Bubbles said happily.  
  
" I did!!! I SPOKE!!!! " Buttercup was screaming at the top of her lung, " I CAN TALK!!!!!" All three gave a group hug as they laughed and cried together.  
  
THE END 


End file.
